nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jared's Epic NERF Battle
Do we really need the section on youtubers that attend this event? I don't feel that is is needed. Also, go ahead with the re-organizing, Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM. This seems to be the best image I could find of the logo. [[User:Cerrwiden|'Cerrwiden']] (talk) 00:53, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Alright. Is it ok if we make an infobox for Nerf Events? I'd like to use that. Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 01:05, July 14, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think a list of YouTubers is necessary, either. It reminds me I've been meaning to fix up the whole "famous Nerfer" thing on here, and reduce it down to articles for people who have affected the NIC and hobby as a whole... I should get on doing that :An infobox might be unnecessary too, since I don't think it would get used outside of this article... unless it could double as something for, say, the various convention articles that need making (New York Toy Fair, Hascon, etc). Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style ::As for the List of Youtubers, I also agree that we should remove it. And for the infobox, can we just put it in without the need of creating a separate template? ::Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 01:14, July 14, 2019 (UTC) :::It would be best done as a template, honestly. If you want to make one, we can see how it could be used on other pages possibly. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style :::: I think we could use it for other events if they pop up, or for the Toy Fair/Hascon articles when we make them. Maybe we will even get that news template up to speed? :::: [[User:Cerrwiden|'Cerrwiden']] (talk) 01:28, July 14, 2019 (UTC) ::::Alright then, I'm gonna make a template and use it in this article. ::::Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 01:31, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Oh this is where you guys talk about what to add on Jared's Epic Nerf Battle. Well, oops sorry for adding off-topic information. Now I won't keep on re-undoing other people erasing my work. I have a suggestion. I think that the description on "Details" is vague. Only saying "an event where Nerfers participate" doesn't really do its justice when describing a battle with over 4000 people. (IMO) Shouldn't we add some more information on the amount of people other than saying "the numbers are increasing and 2019's battle had over 4000"? Also, on the info box below the image for this article, is says that this event was from 2016-2019. So 2019 is the last Epic Nerf Battle? If so, shouldn't everything be written in past tense, not present? And if not, then shouldn't it be written like this "2016 - " than "2016 - 2019"? BTW not complaing, just suggesting. I don't mean to start anything like an "edit war". Please take these edits into consideration/tell me why not. Thx Prodigx (talk) 12:55, July 15, 2019 (UTC)Prodigx